Journey of the Exiled
by AutobotGuy710
Summary: AU. Beginning right after DOTM and continuing on through TLK. The single choice of leaving Europe to help in the effort following Chicago leaves Hot Rod on the run with a young, orphaned passenger. Hunted by the humans Hot Rod had sworn to protect, and evading Decepticons at every turn - the two struggle to find a place to truly belong in a world gone mad.
1. On The Run

A/N: OK so you're probably thinking "Chris, you said you were taking a break from Transformers." And yes, well, technically I still am. But I decided to allow myself one fic in the interim that I take a break from my big ones. And I do mean ONE fic. So I gave a lot of thought and time into if it'd be one of my current on-going fics, or something I had in mind that branched into the newest movie: The Last Knight, eventually.

Well guess what won? Well no need to guess you're here for the start of this as well now. LOL

Now this fic is not something I plan to make as long as my other fanfictions. Usually they're epics that are LONG while this one I'm hoping to fill in the time while I work on a rather big project involving Transformers elsewhere. (I'll post and give details to that at a later date so I won't leave you all out of it!) But for the sake of not burning myself out by tackling five different Transformers fics and a big project, this is basically going to be my one Transformers fic for a while.

Hopefully no one is too angry at me. I promise, I really have something fun and worthwhile in mind here. So here we go!

So two important notes if you've seen The Last Knight: Hot Rod will not be playing the same role as he did in that movie. (Frankly, I wanted to give him more of a character) That will be given to a different character. However, I am keeping the French accent because it is part of his characterization, but I will be toning it down.

Don't worry, spoilers pertaining to him will be saved for later down the road. So no need to worry about me going into parts that pertain to his role movie-wise until later on.

DISCLAIMER: I own only my OC as usual. Everyone recognizable is completely the property of whomever created them in their respective universes.

PAIRINGS: For once, there won't be any pairings at the outset. I'll update this later when more people have seen TLK because once we get into that, there will definitely be a few pairings. So I guess check back in a few weeks?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1  
On the Run  
**

 _CHICAGO, ILLINOIS RUINS - TEN DAYS AFTER DECEPTICON INVASION_

The war had been won, but if one looked at the results, they would never have known.

Chicago would take years to find a way to rebuild itself, or so the Autobots and humans figured. And the governments? Were already talking about the dangers the Autobots presented. Talking about the exile of the very people that stood to fight for their future - for their honor. They were all scared, all wondering what would happen. Especially after their allies at NEST had been ordered to return home and cease and desist operation.

Those pricks were sure thankful, weren't they?

And yet still, some of the Autobots who had scattered across the Earth had come to the aid of the humans. Some had decided that - despite all their misgivings, they wanted to help the humans. And that was why Hot Rod was there now, having come, covertly, by ship, all the way from across the pond at England to see the damage for himself.

Hot Rod wasn't even sure that many knew he was on Earth. Of course, Bumblebee did, but he had come long ago for reasons not entirely divulged to other Autobots. And so, the younger, black and orange mech with the small doorwings tried to avoid the other Autobots as best he could. Continuing to keep himself an anomaly, especially with tensions between the Cybertronians and the humans at such a painfully teetering edge.

Most would argue that the Lamborghini he'd scanned on the way there hadn't helped. But frankly, it was of better use to him than the distinctly European make of car he initially had been.

Thus far, as much as he searched he found no signs of life. No stirring in the rubble, no voices crying out for help. The deafening silence reminded him too solemnly of seeing his own home, reduced to ash during the latest days of Cybertron's brutal war.

He was convinced it was time to turn back, to return to the country he'd come to call home. There was going to be more casualties than survivors and he knew it. Furthermore, the more he looked at what he could best describe as a graveyard, the less the usually thick-plated mech wanted to be there.

He was on his way out of the city when he saw the boy falling.

The human fell as if he had come straight out of the sky, almost immediately grabbing the mech's attention. In the end, he would come to realize he'd fallen from the edge of a building, but at the moment, he did not pay much attention to that. Instead, he was focused on the fact that a survivor was there, and he was falling rapidly.

In this single moment, his decision would change the course of his life, and mission, forever.

Without a second thought he transformed faster than one could blink an eye. His optics launching upward as he sprung with his two feet and allowed the delicate young human to land in either of his outstretched palms. Then with a deafening thud, the young warrior landed on his two knees, huffing and puffing.

His blue optics lowered to stare at the young human that had fallen. It was curled into a ball, and oh so very tiny. His scans classified it as a male, probably no older than seven years old. And his two, light blue eyes, wide as saucers, stared up at him as though he were some sort of demon - there to harm him. Though if he had gotten caught up in this mess, Hot Rod truly could not blame the child.

He stood there - considering for a moment what to say to the boy. After all, he hadn't actually expected so late into the search to find anyone. And now, here was this dirty, must-covered child who stared up at him with terror in his eyes. And somehow, he had to find a way to calm him long enough to find out what to do with him..

And so, with a tiny, ghost of a smile, Hot Rod managed a single, though nerve-wracked sentence. "Bonjour, je m'appele Hot Rod," he managed, his thick French accent (oh how he hated it) obviously throwing the child off. "And who are you?"

The child simply looked at him in wonder.

* * *

 _ONE YEAR LATER - SIX MONTHS AFTER THE FORMATION OF CEMETARY WIND_

"You got money for all of that, kid?"

Jace Windhill jumped high in the air, spinning around to meet the stare of the shop owner. Of course, he'd believed that the staff of a small, run-down gas station wouldn't pay much attention to a kid like him. The eight year old had tried to keep his head down, and his moves to stuff the food in his backpack as silent and stealthily as possible. But of course, here he was, caught red handed.

He swallowed quietly, moving to put the bag of chips back on the shelf as he turned to meet the gaze of the older, greasy looking man. "I'm sorry sir, I was just browsing," he replied pushing his brown hair from his eyes, and holding up a stick of gum. "I was actually just going to buy this."

The man gave a grimace, taking a swipe for his backpack. "Sure, kid. Let's see what's in the pack?"

"Hey! That's an invasion of privacy!" Jace snapped back defiantly. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Then you won't mind me seeing it."

With a violent yank, the man had snatched it from his hands. Leaving Jace sweating bullets, his voice catching in his throat as the man carefully spilled the contents onto the ground. Junk food, and a lot of it, fell with a clatter as Jace tried to smile and look innocent. Of course, not all of it belonged to the gas station - some of it he'd actually bought elsewhere (or stolen). But could he say... Busted?

The man gave him a look of pure anger, grabbing his arm. "Alright kid, where are your folks?"

It was a question that made Jace's heart stop. His head turned to look out the window, out toward the parking lot. He knew that if he wasn't careful, his answer was going to lead him down a dark, scary road. But what could he do? "Uh, I plead the fifth." He managed.

The man seemed to catch the nervousness and fear in his voice. "Are you in some kind of trouble kid? Because if you are, I need to help you," he looked the boy up and down, making him even more uncomfortable. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, his father is right here."

The sound of a familiar French accent made Jace relax silently. He felt the hand unlatch from his arm as he turned to see a man walking in. He was younger than most "father"s would be, dressed in a cool leather jacket, and a pair of dark shades. The man took a step behind Jace before scooping up his backpack. "Jace, grab what's actually yours and let's get going," the man replied. "Pour l'amore de Primus."

Jace did as he was told, letting out an audible groan. "Please forgive my son, monsieur. This is why we are on the road," the man spoke up as Jace moved to leave the store in a hurry. "He has a problem y'know. Not that he gets it from me..."

Jace was out the door quickly, grabbing one bag of chips as he went. In hopes that the shopkeep wouldn't notice until he was already long gone. He moved as quickly as he can towards the nice, black colored Lamborghini and slunk in as the door opened. "Jace," oh no, here it came. "What have I told you about stealing?"

There was another audible groan from Jace's lips. "If you're going to do it, be smart about it."

"Or at least steal something useful! Unlike junk food. Primus, how do you humans survive on that?"

The front seat went down to allow Jace into his "space" within the car. A small, makeshift bed made out of a soft blanket and a fluffy pillow, and some assorted items that had been set up when they'd started their journey a year ago.

It was hard to believe it had been a year of this same thing. Moving from place-to-place, keeping their heads down, making sure no one saw them for very long. This was the life he'd lead since the Autobot he'd come to call his guardian, Hot Rod, had saved him from a fall to his certain death in Chicago.

Initially, Hot Rod had intended to turn him into authorities. Especially after learning that Jace had been surviving on scraps and garbage during the entirety of the battle. But by the time he'd made it to a designated meeting spot, the world had gone to hell. They'd come back to an inhabitable city to the news of the Autobots official exile, to the fact that they were for all intents and purpose not welcome anymore.

He couldn't go into any government designated spot with Jace for fear he'd be attacked. And furthermore, Jace was too young to go by himself. Too many sick people were out there, even Hot Rod knew that enough to realize it was a bad idea.

So Hot Rod had taken Jace in the hopes that eventually, things would calm down, and get better. Hoping that one day, he could go back to his own designated "mission" and Jace could go with his own kind. But of course, things did not get better, they got worse.

Word spread through the com frequencies quickly that the Autobots and Decepticons alike were being hunted. Slowly, covertly, in a way that made the whole situation scary. And by the time that happened? Well, there was no telling what they'd do with Hot Rod, let alone Jace given he'd been with him for half a year by that point.

And so here they were: an alien fugitive, and an eight year old orphan on the run. "You need to be more careful, my young one. He could have taken you in, lead you right into their hands," Hot Rod scolded as gently as he could to his young charge. "You need to learn when the time is right to take action. And when we are simply meant to stay on the sidelines."

Jace shook his head. "I'd never give you up, Roddy. They don't even know I'm with you."

"Oh, mon ami, I wish we could say that for sure."

The child leaned back in his "bed" as they continued to drive, taking a handful of chips. "So where are we anyway?" he asked, his eyes watching as the scenery drove by. "That place you dropped me off for the bathroom at was creepy."

"Which is why I sent my holoform in to see where you were," Hot Rod was silent for a long moment following that statement. "We are somewhere in Texas. I have yet to figure out where. But you'd do well to keep a lower profile when we stop again."

"Yes, Roddy."

"You want some tunes in the meantime?" Hot Rod piped up. "Perhaps I can flip on a radio program."

With a shrug, Jace listened as the sounds of classic rock filled the inside of the car. His mind wandered as he watched quietly out the window, taking in the scenery as he sighed quietly. He wondered if when they got to the next "safe location" they might not finally be able to take a respite with the Autobots they'd made contact with - even for a little while.

And yet again, not for the first time, he wondered if it might finally be their last stop.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, this was more of an establishing chapter than anything. But what do you guys think? Hate me for taking the respite from other fics for a bit? Want to see more? Waiting on your thoughts!


	2. A New Safe Haven

GUEST: No, Hot Rod will not be in AOE. (though we will see the other Autobots including his reactions to it of course) He and the Autobots won't meet up until a highly modified (for originality) purposes of TLK still. While the rest of the roughly seven years it covers will focus on his and Jace's story prior to that. Glad you really enjoyed chapter 1! :D

A/N: Yes, this is two updates in one day. But I promise it will be the only time I pull this. I simply think that both are a good introduction to what I plan to do here. Updates from this point forward will probably happen semi-regularly.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2  
A New "Safe Haven"  
**

Hot Rod drove for a few more days after that.

He was used to the long drives from one safe point to another by this point. Always moving when the group would have to split up after being discovered. Always making sure that Jace was eating and sleeping enough... Well, he supposed the latter was never much of an issue, there was a lot of sleeping involved in their rides.

By the third night, he'd finally gotten wind of an Autobot safe haven near the state line. But it was already proving to be a hassle getting there. As usual, it was almost unheard of on human maps, and located deep within the desert. A fact that made him thankful he had had Jace use some of the cash they did spend to get enough water and food to last him through it.

They'd driven for what seemed like years before he finally found it, or rather their com frequency.

As far as he knew, they were still an hour out when he found it. But both he and Jace would be welcome, even if the latter would be searched should he seem at all off. That fact annoyed Hot Rod a bit, given Jace was only a child - but at the same time he reminded himself of the dark times they were living in. Of how desperate his kind was.

When they'd reached the safe haven, Jace was sound asleep in the back, given it was nearing two in the morning. His body curled up as he snuggled deep into his guardian's seats in a way that immediately felt warming. Hot Rod felt bad having to wake the child up, but none-the-less. "Jace, up and at 'em, mon ami," he noted as the child's eyes fluttered open. "We're here."

His charge sat up as the door raised, and seat lowered, letting him out. As usual the base camp wasn't much to look at, even though they still were a bit of a distance away. Looking to be some abandoned "ghost town" that had been converted into a makeshift quarters. Jace tugged his backpack over his shoulder, and looked at Hot Rod. "My brother used to tell me these kinds of places were haunted."

Hot Rod cringed a little at the mention of his charge's family. But still tried to keep a smile on his face. A hard feat when any time a comment like that was made - he had to be painfully reminded that Jace was here for a reason. "It doesn't look like much, but you may have lucked out. Perhaps there are beds in the buildings still," Jace looked to be excited at the thought. "Stay close to me, will you? I did not recognize the voice on the com link."

"You think it's a trap?"

"I hope not."

But as usual, just in case, the warrior removed a blaster from his subspace. If they were going to try and attack him, he'd at least have a fighting chance that way. As he lead Jace the rest of the way, it didn't take long for their presence to become known. Almost instantly, a mech was making his way over to greet them.

To Hot Rod's relief, he knew the mech, giving a sharp intake. "Hot Rod, m'boy! Primus it's been ages!" the jovial voice of Inferno spoke up, holding up his arms in greeting. "It's good to see you've survived. Primus, I almost doubted it after all of this time..."

Hot Rod noticed as Jace backed up a bit at the overly friendly nature, shyness coming to the forefront. Though Hot Rod knew he had nothing to fear - Inferno was a good mech. And though he was a big, red mech, whose size rivaled Hound, he also knew he wouldn't hurt any innocent. "Inferno, I'm simply happy to see a friendly face," he replied, taking several steps forward. "I suppose I needn't wait to be checked?"

"'Course not! As if I'm gonna question someone trained by Prime himself," Inferno's optics shifted towards Jace within moments. "Is this your plus one? They didn't say he was human."

Hot Rod stiffened a bit, hoping that Inferno was not one of those types of Autobots at all. He took a step back to stand beside Jace, making it clear they were together. "Inferno, I know what the humans have done to us. But I've had Jace with me over a year now," Hot Rod explained, holding his ground. "And he's eight years old, hardly a threat."

"Ye adopted him or something?" Inferno asked curiously.

"Something like that," Hot Rod shrugged. "I'm the closest thing to family he's got anymore."

Inferno nodded his head dubiously, looking at the child. Not much to Hot Rod's surprise, the normally friendly mech put on a bright smile. "Well, if he's your mechling, Roddy, he's welcome here," he replied honestly. "You may have to answer to a few of the others though. Tensions with the humans are high right now."

Hot Rod sighed, having come to expect that anywhere at this point. He carefully scooped Jace up, placing him upon his right shoulder as a precaution. "Don't worry, kid. We won't hurt you - a few of us just may be gruff," Inferno assured him. "Name's Inferno, put 'er there."

Inferno put a finger out, which Jace took and let him shake his hand. Or as close to it as a giant robot and a little boy could anyway. Once the boy had again backed away closer to Hot Rod though, the warrior felt apt to explain. "Forgive him, Jace is shy... Not to mention it's been a long journey for us both," he explained. "Perhaps you can show us to a building where he can bed down for the night?"

"I don't know, we aren't much prepared for humans," Inferno rubbed the back of his neck, as he lead them into the town. "All the buildings have beds. But this is from what the humans call the "old west". So I'm not so sure any are going to be what he's looking for."

"He sleeps in my back seat," Hot Rod explained. "I think any bed will do."

"Very well, I'd better put you near someone less... Hateful though."

Hot Rod nodded, then asked curiously. "How many of us are there?"

"Seven now, eight if you include Jace," Inferno replied. "This place is owned by the family of a former NEST operative. So we should be fairly safe here for another couple of months."

That was comforting, Hot Rod figured. If he and Jace could bed down even for a few weeks before they continued on it would be nice. "Are you in contact with them?" He asked.

"Yes, they come by once a week to check on us."

"Can you send them a com to bring supplies for Jace?" Hot Rod inquired. "He'll need food if we're going to stay, at the very least."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Inferno paused a moment. "You know he could probably-."

Hot Rod put out a hand, already knowing exactly what Inferno was going to suggest. "Jace stays with me. If he goes back to the humans, those Autobot hunters will know him, come for him..." Hot Rod noted.

Inferno raised an optic ridge. "Have you run into 'em or something?"

Hot Rod shook his head, turning to see that the child had actually fallen back asleep on his shoulder. After a moment, he replied with a simple. "I hacked the lists for the Chicago casualties. He's only listed as unaccounted for," he explained. "It won't take them long to figure it out."

Inferno nodded his head, understanding. "Got him from Chicago, huh?"

"Only reason I'm even here," Hot Rod replied. "I had my own thing going on in England. If I hadn't gone to Chicago, I'd probably still be there."

Inferno nodded, as if trying to fully understand it. "Well, it's good to see you again either way," He then added. "Now let's see what we can do about finding the kiddo a bed to sleep in."

* * *

Jace shot up in the bed the next morning.

He felt over every inch of his body, barely believing after a few moments that his nightmare hadn't been real. He looked around, noting he was in some sort of old bedroom, indicating they had found him somewhere to sleep at least. And therefore, relaxing him on the fact that Hot Rod had probably yet to have faced opposition.

He sat up in the bed, and immediately caught the sound of voices. "So you, what? Just took him along? Pretty bold of you Hot Rod," a new voice spoke up, clearly speaking to him. "I don't know if I'd have the guts, honestly."

"What was I supposed to do? He was just a sparkling, he could barely understand what happened to his family," Hot Rod replied honestly, then added with as much kindness as he could. "He's a good kid, I've enjoyed his company. Even if I wish I hadn't put him in danger."

Jace carefully got out of the bed, and looked for a way outside. Which ended up being down the stairs of what looked like a saloon, and out the front door. Of course, he found Hot Rod rather quickly, standing and talking to a silver colored mech with wheeled feet. "You'd better just hope the government doesn't find out you have him," the mech replied. "You know what they'll do to you, don't you?"

Hot Rod, who had yet to notice Jace's presence, nodded his head solemnly. "Kill me, probably probe information out of him... I don't like thinking about it," he explained, putting his hands on his hips. "I may not be the kid's sire, but I don't like to imagine him hurt."

"The human government wouldn't hurt a sparkling."

Hot Rod crossed his arms and shook his head. "If they didn't physically hurt him - they'd do something to him. He has information they'd kill to have. He's met many surviving Autobots," he explained. "Either way, they'll never get their hands on him. They'd have to go through me, and we all know that wouldn't be easy."

The second mech looked over his shoulder. "I see he's awake."

Hot Rod spun around, surprised to see that his charge had woken up. Not that Jace minded what he understood. After all, he was no stranger to the danger of their situation in a lot of ways. Did he knew much about the danger? No. But he had gathered enough that it was pretty obvious that if anything happened to get them caught, they'd be in danger.

"Well, good morning, mon petit," Hot Rod used yet another quaint term for him as he spoke up. "Come here, I want you to meet a good friend of mine, Sideswipe."

The newly-named Sideswipe looked at the boy with a wave. "Don't look so scared, short stack. We aren't gonna hurt ye. Sunny might be a little rough with you, but he's that way with most people," he greeted, allowing the boy to come close. "Your guardian was just filling me in on how you two met. Since this is... Really weird, no offense."

"Uhhhh," Jace, now more awake than he was the night before, found something to reply with after a moment. "None taken? I get that a lot..."

Sideswipe shrugged. "I guess that's because most of us are used to humans not liking us."

Well, Jace supposed he was biased there in all honesty. Hot Rod was ultimately his guardian, he'd saved him, protected him, and ultimately was raising him. So how could he be on any other side? "So, Sideswipe's telling me there's no real towns nearby that wouldn't recognize us. But as far as landmarks we got a pretty cool mine down a ways," Hot Rod replied. "I think you're going to have to create your own entertainment this time."

"Oh, has the kid learned how to fight yet? Shoot?" Sideswipe asked, already getting ideas.

"You want to put a gun in the hands of an eight year old?" Hot Rod asked, baulking at the question. "That may be on a level too stupid for even me."

Sideswipe's pout actually made Jace smirk a little. He seemed like the funny type. "Come on, Roddy! Remember when Ironhide taught us when we were kids?" Hot Rod still didn't look too sure of the idea. "The kid has to learn to defend himself. I mean, you can't tell me you haven't thought about that, right? If he ever did get put in a tough spot."

Hot Rod looked at the boy quietly, unsure and pondering it. On one hand, he wasn't exactly the conventional guardian. Heck, he'd shown the boy how to properly pilfer items when they needed them. But at the same time, this was a gun, a gun that would make it look to the untrained eye like they were creating a child soldier.

And while he knew it wasn't the case - who knew if others would.

But at the same time, Sideswipe spoke the truth. What would happen if he didn't? What if some government freak trapped him and didn't have remorse enough to not shoot him in the head? To hurt him worse than he could imagine?

He looked quietly down at his charge, who looked perplexed. Reminded again that this was only a small child, and that he didn't need a gun in his hand. Not yet, anyway. If he was going to learn to defend himself, it would be smaller than that. "I say we teach him how to fight first. I'm not comfortable about giving an eight year old a gun," Hot Rod explained. "I'm not looking to raise a child soldier here. He can learn fire arms when he's old enough to handle it."

Sideswipe groaned, looking disappointed that Hot Rod had said no. "Fine, I guess that's fair. With you being his acting sire and calling the shots and all," he noted, then pointed at the mech. "But you didn't exactly become a powerful warrior and Autobot by starting late, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod looked unsure of how to reply to that. But he did know that he didn't want the boy to be raised exactly as he was. Hot Rod may have had a good enough sparklinghood, but he'd also been forced to grow up too fast. That part was a foregone conclusion for Jace, of course. But at the very least he could be sure he didn't have to shoot or hurt anyone too early.

"Roddy?" the Autobot snapped his attention toward the child again as he spoke. "Is Sideswipe right? Am I really going to have to fight eventually...?"

Hot Rod wanted to say "no" so badly. But he knew that the child was very good at telling when he was lying. "I don't know, mon ami, I want to prevent it but there are some thing I cannot," the young mech told the child. "I wish I could protect you from many things as your guardian. But the day may come we, and all those allied with us will have to fight again... And this time the enemy won't just be the Decepticons."

It was a dark thought, but it was one that Hot Rod was coming to accept in a horribly slow way. A war with the humans might have indeed been coming. And even though he had come to enjoy the humans, and especially Jace, it was a scary thought. "Then I want to learn how to fight," Jace told him. "I want to help you."

"If you learn how to fight it's going to be to defend yourself," Hot Rod explained, his voice forceful. "I need to decide how best to go about training you in physical combat, so we will discuss it again tomorrow."

For a moment, Sideswipe looked pretty disappointed. Probably having been looking forward to teaching the young human a thing or two. But after a moment, he grinned, and clapped Hot Rod on the back. "Well, hey! If you want to have some fun, we should at least have a race or something! We haven't had a good one since Cybertron," he commented. "Come on, you and the kid vs me and Sunny, it'll be sick!"

"Racing?" Jace asked, looking like the mech had piqued his interest. "Hot Rod used to race?"

"Wait, he's never seen how fast you can go has he?" Sideswipe asked, watching as Hot Rod looked ready to answer, but stopped. "Come on, Roddy! It'll be fun! It doesn't look like you or he has had enough of that lately. Unless you're afraid of embarrassing yourself in front of him."

"The only one I'd embarrass is you," Hot Rod grinned, looking like it was sounding better and better to him now too. "I just don't want to mop the floor with you before he's gotten to know you first."

"Put your Energon where your mouth is."

Jace looked up at Hot Rod, a grin widening on his face. "Come on Roddy! Let's do it! I want to see how fast you can actually go now!" he shouted, bouncing up and down on his heels. "Pleassseeeeeeeee."

Hot Rod hated it when Jace did this - making the face he had now. Those wide eyes, and his wide smile... He really had a hard time resisting that. Sure, he was pretty beat from the drive up, but how could he pass up a chance to show his speed off? "Too bad Blurr isn't here too, then the kid would have a real sight to see. Alright, I'm game. If you want to lose, be my guest." Hot Rod patted Sideswipe's shoulder. "Go in and get cleaned up. I left a water bucket for you. But be quick, now you have me itching to get in on this!"

As Jace grinned wider and bolted back inside the saloon, Hot Rod grinned at Sideswipe. "You're gonna lose, you know that, right?" He asked.

"We'll see about that, Roddy. Now let me get Sunny..."

* * *

"Come on, Roddy! Faster! They're gaining!"

Hot Rod chuckled as he drove at top speed through the desert. Thankful that the terrain was mostly flat and allowed him to drive without fear of crashing into something. He turned his side view mirror to see that his co-pilot was very much right, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were gaining. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" Hot Rod chuckled. "What do you say, kid? You want me to really throw them off?"

There was a confused look in the child's eyes. "How are you gonna do that?" Jace asked, leaning back. "What are you gonna do Roddy?"

If Hot Rod could have grinned, he would have. But instead, he settled for tightening Jace's seatbelt and giving a simple "hold onto something!" before pulling the breaks. Sending the set of twins speeding past him, but also into a tailspin of confusion. "Roddy, I don't get it, what are you doing?"

Hot Rod chuckled a little, waiting with anticipations. "Not showing you just yet, buddy. Gotta wait until they're a little further," he noted as he drove along at a slower pace now, letting the twins gain enough traction. "Almost... Almost... Ah, oui, there we go!"

The sound of his afterburners kicking in, finally having a use was exhilarating. The car moving so fast that it pushed Jace back against the seat while the boy screamed a loud: "WOOOHOO!"

"You like this kid? Had them installed right before I left Cybertron," he chuckled. "They have no idea it was even coming!"

And of course, he was right. Neither of the twins had expected Hot Rod to come barreling past them at breakneck speed, and it was rather amusing to hear their loud reactions. In response, of course, Hot Rod carefully transformed one car door into an arm, and saluted them teasily before transforming it back. "This is awesome!"

The voice of Jace was so full of excitement, Hot Rod hardly recognized it. It was the glee of a child, the way it should be. And though it slowed down as soon as the after-burners went out, he simply continued to show the boy a good time. Spinning a full 180 around the giant cactus that was to be their finish line before transforming and catching the boy in his hand.

"Hey, no fair! Round two!" Sideswipe shouted. "You didn't say anything about afterburners. I'd ask for a ruling from a third party - but the only one here is far from impartial."

"And human," Sunstreaker, his tall, golden twin brother spoke up. "I agree, round two for sure."

Jace grinned widely at the two. "Like it'd matter. Roddy was winning even before he did that!" he added, in a rather blunt way. "But that was fun! I want to do it again Roddy! Please!?"

Again, there was that jovial, happy voice. The one he hadn't heard more than a handful of times. Hot Rod grinned a little, placing his charge on the ground. "Best two out of three sounds fine to me. As long as I have my lucky co-pilot along for the ride," he noted, nodding at Jace. "Come on kid, hop in. Gotta settle the score."

"The only score we'll be settling is that you weren't faster than us!"

Hot Rod transformed down, popping open the door yet again. As Jace climbed in again, he let himself feel happy too. Maybe it would be short-lived happiness, given the amount of time they typically spent at these places. But at the very least, he hoped with the twins there they could easily let loose and have some fun.

After all, Jace deserved to be a kid like everyone else. And just like everyone else, the Autobots deserved to be happy, and have fun too.

* * *

A/N: Well like I said, thus ends the two chapter intro to this story. I hope it ended up good! :D


	3. Awkward Moments

GUEST: Maybe one of these days, we'll have to see! :)

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this so far! You're the best!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3  
Awkward Moments  
**

"So did you grow up in Chicago?"

Jace looked up from atop Hot Rod's hood at the twins, a few hours after round ten of their little "race". They were parked on a hill, simply relaxing and enjoying the sunset that had started. It was the first night of relaxation that either of them could remember in a long while. Since they'd left the safe haven in Massachusetts, if Jace remembered correctly.

So of course, in this relaxing hour someone had to bring that up.

Jace put his hands behind his head, and shook it. "No... My dad actually got a job there only a couple of months before... It happened."

"Talk about bad luck," Sunstreaker commented. "Wake up one day, move to a new place. Wake up the next, die. That really must have messed you up bad."

Hot Rod reved his engine in a very warning way. As if to let him know how dumb the comment he'd just made was. Jace however, simply sat up, and looked down at the ground. "I don't know... But it scared me, a lot... Mom, dad, Ryan, and I were just eating before it all happened," Jace's eyes were already welling up. "I don't... I don't even know what happened to them. My friend's mom was taking him and I to a movie after and..."

"Wait, so you don't even know they're gone?" Sunstreaker asked.

Hot Rod nudged Jace off, and transformed, specifically to glare at the mech. He didn't like the fact he was making the boy recount this on what should have been a fun day. "Stop talking about Chicago, Sunstreaker. Do you realize what you're making him relive? What the humans went through?" Sunstreaker looked taken aback by the way the mech snapped. "Have some fragging class."

As protective as that came off - Hot Rod knew he was right. Sunstreaker had an unhealthy habit of not knowing when not to cross certain barriers. Even if, had Jace been alone he might have said he didn't see his family's bodies. And Sunstreaker putting thoughts in Jace's head that his family could be alive... That would force him to share with Jace what he'd seen when the small boy had led him back home to see if his parents were alive.

He'd never allowed Jace to go with him, fearing exactly what he found and not wanting him to see what became of them. But he'd found them rather quickly, three bodies, two of them shielding what he assumed was Jace's older brother, intertwined. Buried under rubble and ash, and left in that position. They looked terrified beyond belief, probably having no idea what they had done to deserve it...

A part of him hoped he would never have to share those graphic details with Jace.

"Still, weren't you completely freaked out? This can't exactly be your first choice of life," Sunstreaker snorted, crossing his arms. "If I'd have been you, I'd have run screaming when Hot Rod caught me..."

Jace was silent for a long moment before looking at Hot Rod. "Well, I mean, I didn't get a choice. Roddy wanted to help me find my way to my family," He explained, putting his hands in his pockets. "I didn't want to go with him after he said I couldn't go home... But there was... This Decepticon that was still alive."

Hot Rod remembered that, shuddering. He leaned forward slowly, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, nearly took him out too if I hadn't stepped in," he explained, sitting beside his charge now. "I kind of made him _follow_ me after that. Then we saw the news about the Autobots being exiled and well... Couldn't bring him anywhere, couldn't drop him off because who knows what desperate humans may do to him..."

Jace looked at Hot Rod with a sad look. "I thought he was going to turn on me the first few weeks. But, y'know... After a while of him protecting me and being around," he shrugged, looking between the two twins. "He made me feel safe... And cared about. Even though my mom and dad are gone."

"Well isn't that just sappy?" Sunstreaker again snorted. "Well congrats kid, you put your trust in one of us, and now you'll never have a childhood. Cheers to that, I suppose."

Again Hot Rod looked about ready to put Sunstreaker into a headlock. But Jace managed a smile, looking up at his guardian. "I don't know, I don't really mind much anymore. Roddy's taken good care of me," he explained, honesty in his features. "And I mean he's kinda like a superhero. How cool is it to have a guardian that's a superhero?"

Sideswipe grinned - even though the reasoning on the surface sounded childish. "Awww that's so cute. Got him hero worshipping you, eh, Hot Rod?" he nudged his friend who tried not to look too embarrassed. "I guess you're lucky he wasn't around on Cybertron to see you get your aft kicked a few times."

"Ah, shove it, afthole," Hot Rod replied jokingly. "I've always been awesome, you're just too jealous to bask in the glory."

"Are you the same mech who had to do Ironhide's battleground simulation twenty times before completing it?" Sunstreaker joined his brother as Jace couldn't help but giggle at the friendly banter. "Ha! Find that funny kid? We could tell you things about this mech you'd never let him live down."

"And I can do the same to you, Sunny." Hot Rod interjected. "Should we talk about the time you got yourself locked in Ironhide's weapons cache?"

"We were his age! It hardly counts!"

It was now that Jace started to realize just how long these three had known each other. "Wait, did you three grow up together?" he asked in curiosity. "Like as kids?"

Sideswipe nodded, and pointed between Sunstreaker and himself. "Yep, we were raised on the same Autobot base. We were raised by Ironhide... Hot Rod was raised by an old geezer named Kup," he teased, then added. "How is the old mech doing by the way? Have you heard from him yet?"

"Kup's on Earth?" Hot Rod asked, his doorwings perking up.

"Yeah! Last we heard he was with the NEST teams in Colorado before things went to pit," Sunstreaker noted, then tilted his head. "I would've thought you two were on-base together... Come to think of it, where have you been all this time Roddy?"

Hot Rod knew he couldn't really divulge a lot of that. But also knew that it really didn't matter as much now. "I was part of the team Bee came to Earth with. Spent most of my time working with Autobots overseas in Europe," Hot Rod noted. "A lot of which I can't talk much about for... Reasons."

"Yeah, Bee can't really talk much about that time either," Sideswipe shrugged. "Don't know what you two were up to before the whole "Allspark" thing but it must have been pretty big."

"Got me stuck with this fragging voice. So you could say that."

"I think it's cool," Jace commented. "Gives you personality."

"I think it makes him sound like he's got something funny up his nostrils." Sunstreaker grinned.

"If I didn't have Jace here, I'd clobber you right about now." Hot Rod glared slightly.

Again, another giggle from the kid as the three began even more of a playful argument. Something which signified what Hot Rod had hoped - that the boy was going to like it there. And what's more, was going to like his friends. Before, they'd been with mechs he'd never really known that well either. But here, Jace could get to know some of his friends, and maybe even manage to make some friends of his own.

* * *

Jace bit into the thawed out smuckers PB&J sandwhich as he sat in an old rocking chair on a porch, observing the Autobots the next day.

Hot Rod had been asked to go out on patrol, as part of his duties, an hour ago. Telling him that he'd be back soon, and to be good for the Autobots that were now in charge of watching him. The twins had gone with him, so he'd mainly asked Inferno to keep vigil over him. Which he was currently doing while seeing to some battle damage of his own.

When he'd finished his "lunch" Jace finally worked up the courage to say more than a few words to the red mech. "What happened to your arm?" he asked, pointing at the damage that Inferno was fixing. "It looks like claw marks."

Inferno turned to look at the youth with a gentle smile. Indeed, the damage looked to obviously be from a claw, as it had been. "I encountered a Decepticon while out on patrol a week ago. I've been working on my repairs, but of course, it's slow goings without the proper parts," he explained, as Jace nodded his head. "Looks worse than it is, honestly. The 'Con was just a minibot..."

"Minibot?" Jace tilted his head in curiosity.

"A few feet taller than a Pretender. Stand at about twelve feet, maybe fifteen. Y'know, like the twins," Inferno explained, nodding a little bit. "Some pack a mighty punch like those two. But some are inate pushovers. Like the one that ambushed me."

"What'd you do to him?" The boy asked, with his interest piqued.

Inferno looked like he wasn't totally sure he should be sharing that with the child. After all, Hot Rod already seemed conflicted on letting him learn to fight yet. After a long moment, he finally made a choice. "Gave him a good beating, for sure. Made the little bugger go running with his tail between his legs." He explained, toning it down a bit for a child's ears.

"Do we get a lot of Decepticons out here?" Jace asked.

"Not many, thankfully. But they're traveling around just like the rest of us. They're just as hunted, after all," Inferno explained, looking at the boy to see he appeared very nervous. "Don't worry, kid. You're one of us given yer Hot Rod's... Well, what exactly are you and Hot Rod?"

That was a question not many mechs had asked Jace. Sure, he was quite certain a few had asked Hot Rod out of pure confusion. But Jace...? He wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Well, he's my guardian I guess," he finally managed. "He's taken care of me since Chicago... But I don't think he's ever... I don't think we've ever talked about it."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Jace," Inferno replied. "Roddy cares a ton about you, I can tell. I was just curious how you looked at him."

That was a good question too. Jace definitely knew that Hot Rod was the closest thing he had to a parent anymore, for sure. But he wasn't sure what he saw him as quite yet. He'd thought about it a lot, honestly. But right now, he really just thought of him as his "Roddy". The one that he always knew he could go to for comfort, and always feel safe with.

"I guess he's just Roddy to me. I feel like I can trust him more than any other person I've met since Chicago," he answered truthfully, a smile crossing the child's lips as he did so. "I don't know if I can think of him as anything else."

Inferno nodded, understanding what the child was getting at. And getting the idea that he probably didn't know how to fully verbalize it being so young. "You're still missing your parents," there was silence for a moment before Jace gave a solemn nod. "That's OK, kid. Nothing wrong with him just being your "Roddy". I'm sure there are a lot of kids that lived through Chicago that would kill to have one in their lives."

Nodding quietly, Jace stood up and eased a little closer to Inferno. Perhaps showing he actually did trust strangers to some extent. Or perhaps, that Inferno's tactic of being nice and understanding was working. "When's Roddy coming back anyway?" he asked with child-like curiosity. "I miss him. You think he's OK right?"

Inferno smiled, nodding his head, and using his hand to very gently pat his back. "Hot Rod's a tough guy, Jace. He's fine, they've got a lot of ground to cover in these parts is all," he turned as he watched a shadow come over him. "What do you need, Moonracer? I'm on Jace duty."

Jace turned to see the new Autobot that had joined them. Up until this point, he had sort of wondered if there were any female Transformers around. And as he did so, he finally got his answer. At least, he thought the tall, yet slender turquoise Autobot that stood in front of them was a female. Given her build, and more feminine features suggested it.

The female gave a small smile, and looked at Jace. "Wow, so it is true. We've taken on a human... Wow," she explained with a rather friendly tone of voice. "I wouldn't let him near Gears, y'know. He's probably going to blow a gasket when he finds out."

Inferno snorted. "Gears blows a gasket daily about things even less serious. He's a child, it's not like he can pose much of a threat without proper training," the femme, Moonracer, shrugged, though she definitely agreed. "Is that what you came by to say?"

"Nah, I just wanted to see if Sides was telling the truth about him," she nodded, then with a friendly smile on her face, introduced herself. "Hey sweetie, I'm Moonracer! You ever get bored hanging around the guys, you can come find me any time. I haven't spent a lot of time around humans. I'd be fascinated to hear more about your culture."

Inferno pursed his lips slightly, chuckling. "Moonracer is fairly new to Earth. Pretty crappy time to show up, especially since she landed only five months ago." He explained.

With an awkward, shy wave, Jace managed one word: "Hi."

"Shy little thing, aren't you?" Moonracer replied, a grin on her face. "Don't worry, I don't... Bite? Is that what the humans say?"

Jace tried to smile a bit, taken in by her bubbliness if nothing else. Just as Inferno was convinced he probably would be. It was pretty hard not to like Moonracer when she was probably the friendliest of them all. "I'm just kind of surprised, I haven't seen a girl transformer before," Moonracer giggled a little at the boy's obvious surprise. "Are there a lot of you?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch. I mean, you didn't just think we repr-."

"Uhhhh. He's eight, I think it's better not to go into that," Inferno stopped Mooracer short of going into "the talk" territory. "Let the kid think we come solely from the Allspark like most kids grow up thinking."

"Wait, Roddy said the Allspark did give most of you life though?" Jace asked.

Oh wow, now Inferno was really regretting letting the conversation go there. Rubbing his temples, he tried to keep his calm. "Errrr, yeah, there are some mechs and femmes whose sparkling frames were given life by the Allspark," he confirmed. "But... And I figure this is a talk best saved for Hot Rod when you're older. There are... Other ways. I think it goes the same for humans too."

Jace looked at him curiously, even more confused. "How _do_ humans have a baby?"

Oh Primus, Inferno was not cut out for this conversation, that was for sure. _"Hey Hot Rod, when exactly were you supposed to be getting back again?"_ He asked over the com.

 _"ETA thirty more minutes. Why?"_

 _"Uh... No reason, Jace is just missing you..."  
_ _  
_Inferno continued to chuckle nervously. While Moonracer merely shrugged her shoulders, taking it in stride. "Inferno's probably right. You're better off talking to your guardian about that," she explained, digging Inferno out of the hole she'd apparently got him in. "He'll probably tell you all about it when you hit what humans call puberty. At least according to the internet..."

"What's puberty?" Jace asked with a look of confusion.

"Moonracer, I'd stop unless _you_ want to actually have this talk right now."

He had a feeling they were going to be in so much trouble by the time Hot Rod came back.

* * *

"So, never let my youngling be alone with Moonracer, got it."

Hot Rod had just about wanted to die when Jace had asked him about "other" means of reproduction. And almost hid under, well, anywhere, when he'd brought up puberty. Inferno chuckled, nodding slightly as they sat up late that night, drinking some high grade together. "Your youngling, huh?" he noted, quickly changing the subject. "Is that what you see him as?"

Hot Rod looked at Inferno with an expression of genuine shock. "Of course I do. I've spent the past year raising him, taking care of him, comforting him," Hot Rod explained, not holding back on that. "Do you look at someone like that and only see a friend?"

"You're a bit young to be a father, Roddy." Inferno pointed out.

"I'm thirty vorns," Hot Rod shrugged as he looked at Inferno. "And what else would you call me? Guardian? Can't be a legal one... Brother? Maybe, but I'm so much older it's not much different without a set of parents in his life..."

Inferno nodded, supposing he understood it. Though he did have one question in that regard. "I suppose the question is do you love him that way? Like a son?" he asked, surprising Hot Rod with the honest and blunt question. "I think that really is the determining factor."

Hot Rod didn't even need to think about that one - even if he hadn't really said it to Jace himself yet. He carefully looked over at the saloon where the boy was sleeping and gave a smile. "Of course I love him. I'd put my spark on the line for him," he explained. "I'm all he's got, he depends on me. And that creates a bond that I didn't really understand at first."

"I know, young one, I'm a creator too," Inferno paused for a long moment. "Good to know you feel that way though. Jace seems like a sweet kid, and his mind is probably fragile..."

"I'm aware."

Inferno sighed, and then added. "I'm just saying, Hot Rod. I wanted to make sure you weren't in over your head is all... It's just weird thinkin' of you as a sire," he explained, though Hot Rod understood why, the mech had known him since he was the equivalent of Jace's age. "Plus I got in touch with our human contacts earlier. They agreed to bring human supplies in for Jace. But they do want to see him, make sure he's in good shape."

Hot Rod grew a little nervous, but added. "I'm fine with that as long as they don't take him from me," he explained. "It'd put him in serious danger. And if that's where this is going, I'm taking him and leaving tonight."

Inferno held up a hand so as to stop the panic he knew was coming. "Don't worry, Roddy. I explained the situation... They agreed unless they saw signs of abuse or worse, they'd respect that. They don't want to put their families in danger either," he paused a long moment. "And they'd be taking an even bigger risk. If he's been missing since Chicago you don't think the government would put two-and-two together?"

Hot Rod knew it was true - sad, but true anyway. Most humans that were connected to the Autobots would never risk it unless absolutely necessary. As sad and tough as it was - they had to think about theirs and their families safety first. "Fair enough, I didn't think of it that way. I just... I'm attached to him," he explained. "If I didn't know where he was all the time. That he was safe..."

"Yeah, that's pretty normal when you're a parent," Inferno chuckled. "Don't worry, Roddy. No one's gonna take him from you. I think anyone with eyes or optics can see you treat him well."

Hot Rod hoped that Inferno was right. That nothing would possibly go wrong, even if this was not going to be a case of that. Taking a deep breath, he stood to his feet again and stretched. "Well then, I'm off to recharge. It's getting late, and I promised him we'd do some basic combat training tomorrow."

"Gave in after all?" Inferno asked.

"Well, Sides is right. He has to learn sometime."

"Fair enough," Inferno nodded. "Better do it after our informant gets here though."

"Obviously," Hot Rod snorted. "Night Inferno."

"Night Roddy."

As Hot Rod walked off to go back to recharge, he hoped he at the very least wouldn't wake up to more reproductive questions.

* * *

A/N: Woo, I had a heck of a time figuring out how to end this chapter. But I hope that came out well! :D


	4. Striking a Nerve

GUEST: Lol, true. And hopefully soon, I'm still debating on how to do the next chapter!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4  
Striking a Nerve  
**

"So, it's true. Hot Rod adopted a human stray."

Moonracer tilted her head at the sound of Gears approaching. Of course, it could only be Gears, or on occasion, Sunstreaker, who would talk down about humans like that. She turned to the small, stout silver and red mech slightly and shook her head. "I wouldn't talk about Jace that way. Sunny and Sides tell me Hot Rod's really protective." She explained.

"Doesn't matter, the humans helping us are coming now," Gears chuckled, pointing at the boy, who was some distance off talking to Hot Rod. "You know they'll take him away. Bring him back to where he belongs."

Moonracer chuckled, shaking her head. "Would not count on that. Apparently he picked him up after Chicago, he's been missing since," she explained. "If he went with the humans he'd probably take us all down with him."

Gears growled quietly, clearly not as OK with this as Moonracer appeared to be. The thought of having a human around, pint-sized or not... "Well that's just great thinking on Hot Rod's part! Bring a walking liability from a war-zone," he explained bluntly. "I just know I am not babysitting it. If y'all want to take care of it, that's your job."

"Why, just because it's a human?" Moonracer asked incredulously.

Gears snorted, putting his hands on his hips. "Of course because he's a human. But even moreso because he's a kid. I don't like kids," Gears replied with an honest, and blunt manner. "It's the reason I never had my own. They're tiny, and annoying and so codependent."

"I thought it was because you never found a mate."

Gears glared at her sideways for that one. "I'll have you know I did have a mate. She may be in the Well of Allsparks, but her name was Starleech and she was beautiful," Gears replied honestly. "She never wanted sparklings either, we were a good match."

Moonracer didn't know whether to chuckle or not. But elected for neither, rather going for: "Well, like it or not, he's here until someone says otherwise. So you may as well try to be nice to him."

Gears grunted, crossing his arms again. "Not gonna happen," he responded in all honesty. "I'm glad the child seems to make Hot Rod happy. But with all that his species has done to us, I have no desire to say more than two words to him."

"Good luck with that since they're heading this way."

Gears jumped as he turned to see that the two were headed that way. A deep, unamused sigh escaped his lips as he tried not to get more annoyed. "Hey you two, how's it going?" Moonracer shouted, making things worse. "Has the colonel gotten here yet?"

Hot Rod shook his head, seemingly frustrated and a bit nervous. After all, the human was coming to asses how well he'd taken care of Jace so far. **"Not yet, but I can't say I'm looking forward to it,"** he replied, electing to talk in Cybertronian. **"If he takes Jace away from me..."**

"If he does, he's better off. He needs his own kind, Hot Rod. What the pit were you thinking?" Hot Rod shot a glare at Gears in response to the completely tactless comment. "I'm sorry, I know it seems harsh, especially in front of the kid. But you brought him to fragging refugee camps, what kind of life is that?"

Hot Rod got defensive at that point. "Yeah, as opposed to what? Leaving him in Chicago to starve to death? I know you're a crab, Gears, but I had no choice," Hot Rod explained. "And I'd make the decision again two thousand times if I could do it over."

"Then Kup raised you to be too soft! The kid's a member of what's becoming an enemy species. And sure, you can take care of him now. But what happens when he gets sick? Hmmm? What happens if he starts to die?"

"Gears, enough!" Moonracer snapped. "There are Autobot medics at every camp. And humans on hand that could easily assist him!"

"Yeah, and what happens when they turn on us too?" Gears groaned, annoyance rising. "Frag it all, you two are impossible to talk sense into..."

The sound of a small voice talking for the first time surprised him. "I don't like you," Jace had stated, making the mech turn around in full to look at him. "You're a big old jerk."

Gears could only make a few incomprehensible sounds at that. Had this little child? This insect he could crush under his foot just called him a "jerk"? He snorted half-heartedly, a little too amused to care. He had to give the child points for having the bravery - but he didn't care. "Yeah, get in line, half-pint," the mech resorted to responding with. "We're both apparently stuck with each other whether we like it or not."

"Doesn't mean I have to talk to you." Jace replied.

OK. Now this kid really did have guts. Even if that meant next to nothing to Gears, if anything it made him even more agitated. Because now he had to deal with a smart mouthed human too. "Good, because the more you stay out of my way the better, twerp," Gears shot him a glare, than another one at Hot Rod. "Such a sweet kid you have there, Roddy. You really must be one proud daddy."

At that point, he'd pushed right past Hot Rod to storm off. "Well then, at least we know he can hold his own against Gears," Moonracer shrugged, crossing her arms. "You've got guts kid, I like it."

Hot Rod gave Moonracer a look with a head tilt. "As long as you don't have any -ahem- uncomfortable talks again," he noted, at which point Moonracer rolled her optics. "I don't need a talk about that..."

"You mean puberty?" Jace asked. "You still never told me what it is."

Hot Rod wanted to die.

* * *

"Hello, Jace, my name's Colonel Franklin."

"Are you going to take me away from Roddy?"

The man frowned a bit, looking at the child. Colonel Richard Franklin was a tall, robust African-American man with a kind smile. Hardly someone that looked intimidating given the smile, but he knew that at the end of the day, this boy was scared to be taken away from his friend and guardian.

He was quiet for a moment, taking a seat in front of the boy in the saloon they both sat in alone. He'd wanted to do this away from the others, given he knew if anything was wrong, the child would surely say nothing in front of Hot Rod. "Not if I don't need to... Really, taking you away would put you, and us in a lot of danger. So unless he's hurting you, or not taking proper care of you..." he explained. "It seems really silly to do that, especially after how long he's been taking care of you."

"Roddy takes good care of me though," Jace told the man quickly. "He makes sure I go to sleep on time. He makes sure I eat when I need to. He even stops for potty breaks when I need it."

"Sounds like a good mech," Franklin nodded. "Does he beat you? Yell at you?"

Jace shook his head, then added. "He does scold me though. You know, when I do things that are bad," Franklin nodded, feeling relief in how normal the mech was sounding for a surrogate parent. "I know it's kinda scary sometimes... But I like living with Roddy, he treats me like my parents used to. He makes me feel safe."

The man nodded, and stroked his chin a bit. "I know you do. But I also want to make sure you're actually comfortable with this situation," Jace shifted a little, confused for a moment. "It seems like you very much only keep on the move. Can't be easy."

Jace twidled his thumbs, knowing that it was tough. But at the same time, at this point, he'd become used to it. He even enjoyed getting to see so much of America, if he were being honest. "I think it's kinda fun. It's scary sometimes, but I've seen lots of places," Jace paused a moment. "Can I go now? Are you gonna take me from Roddy or not?"

Franklin leaned forward, looking him in the eyes. If Jace had been older, he probably would have caught on that the man was looking for any indication he was lying. After a long moment, he nodded his head. "No, no... I think I believe you, honestly," he explained. "I still want to talk to Roddy, but you don't look to be lying."

"I'm not!" Jace insisted. "I'm more scared of going back with you... Roddy thinks some bad people might hurt me."

Franklin wished that he could lie and say that he believed contrary. But for the most part, that was probably true, if Cemetary Wind was as ruthless as people said. So instead, he settled for... "I don't think anything bad will happen to you with Hot Rod watching after you though," he added. "Seems like a big mech you wouldn't want to mess with. Especially not a human."

Jace gave a small smile, starting to get the idea that the man really didn't plan to take him away. "But I bet you're hungry for some real food. So I brought some good food of substance with me along with supplies for you," he explained. "Why don't we go talk to your guardian and I can bring it out?"

"Cool!" Jace replied, excitedly. "What did you bring?"

"A small barbecue and some burgers. Hope you like meat?"

"My dad made the best burgers!" Jace got excited. "I love them!"

Of course, it was much to Hot Rod's relief when he heard the bubbliness in Jace's voice. As he bounded out, Franklin, his hands in his pockets, looked up at Hot Rod. "Alright, you get a pass fro me. He looks healthy, and he definitely seems to think highly of you," he told the mech, but then made sure to add. "I will be around though, so I'll be keeping my eye on him. I don't think I need to tell you if I get even the slightest inkling..."

"I understand," Hot Rod interrupted. "He's still a little kid, I'd want to do the same thing. But I promise you won't find a reason to take him away. I take good care of him."

Hot Rod crouched down to pick Jace up and place him on his shoulder for emphasis. Franklin nodded his head a little, seeing the look which Hot Rod seemed to give Jace. "Well, as long as he feels safe with you, I won't question it. You've said it yourself but his being from Chicago, he'd be in much more danger with us," he explained. "Though if you ever decide that's what best for him. We could give him a new identity, and probably put him in foster care... That's one way we could keep him safe."

Hot Rod looked like he'd just been punched in the gut. He knew what foster care was, he knew what foster care was way too well. With a bit of pure intensity that Jace had never seen, the mech made a very direct, and blunt response to that. "Jace _will never_ be placed in a foster home," he told Franklin, without even a hint of hesitation. "You're going to have to pry him from my cold, offlined hands before you even think about it."

Franklin looked stunned as Hot Rod stalked off with Jace in toe. But he didn't have to wonder for long, before Inferno, who had been outside with Hot Rod spoke up. "Don't take that the wrong way, Hot Rod's a good kid... But, well, Cybertron had a form of foster care too. And before he came to live with a mech named Kup on an Autobot base... He grew up in it," Franklin made an "O" shape with his mouth. "He suffered something fierce in it. Won't share with anybody what he went through really. But when he came to live with Kup, his little youngling frame had so many dents and scratches in it... You get the idea."

Franklin understood why he'd have that reaction then. After all, what would one expect from someone who'd suffered in a form of foster care? In his mind, he wanted to protect Jace from what he had endured, misguided as it may or may not have been. "I understand that. Lots of people are lucky enough to grow up in loving families. I was one of them," he explained. "But I had friends in the system..."

"Then you need to understand that Hot Rod is never going to turn Jace over to the system," Inferno shook his head, holding a hand up to stop any more argument. "We all understand it'd probably be safer. But you need to understand how strongly Hot Rod feels about this. I can imagine he'd rather offline than ever let that happen."

Franklin nodded, getting the point that Inferno wasn't going to turn to his side there either. It was probably a moot point at this point - he could already see that Hot Rod was protective. And if he really had that bad an experience with the Cybertronian equivalent of foster care, well, no way would he give in. "Alright, then, no foster care, I get it," Franklin held his hands up. "I'll let it go."

Inferno nodded, seemingly satisfied that the subject would be dropped. "Good, I've known Hot Rod since he was a youngling. I know that he told me last night he loved Jace like he were his own son," the colonel nodded slowly. "That boy's in the best hands he could possibly be in considering the situation, colonel."

"I trust your judgement," Franklin replied, taking a deep breath. "Now come on, get your holoform out and let's get this barbecue out. The way that kid talked, he could really use an actual meal."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Hot Rod was startled out of his recharge late that night by Jace climbing into his back-seat.

At first, the mech was on red alert, unsure of what to think. But of course, he was quick to catch the small boy in his rearview mirror. The boy was laying against the seat. As if he was getting ready to sleep in Hot Rod's back seat. "Jace, what are you doing?" Hot Rod groaned, waking up slowly. "Go back to bed."

Jace was silent a long moment, and then laid his head back down. "I missed sleeping with you... I like my bed, but," Jace paused a long moment. "Roddy, could I really be safer in foster care?"

Hot Rod was silent - wanting to scream absolutely not. But at the same time, he knew that wasn't entirely true. He knew that not everyone in foster care was a horrible person. He'd had a few foster creators who had treated him well, after all. "Maybe, Jace, maybe not. Foster care is a crapshoot," he explained, being honest. "I went through it when I was even younger than you. And I was treated terribly by a lot of people... But there are good people out there."

Jace looked thoughtful; and for a moment, Hot Rod wondered if he'd say he wanted to go. And if he did, could he really blame the child? This was a hard life, and at the end of the day, Jace might have been better off with his own kind for all he knew. "I don't wanna go," Hot Rod breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you too much, Roddy."

Hot Rod would have smiled had he been able to. "I love you too, Jace," it wasn't the first time they'd expressed this to each other, but it was still relieving to hear. "Now I don't mind if you're sleeping in here. But you should do exactly that, sleep. It's three in the morning."

He carefully popped the blanket and pillow out of his subspace, allowing him to take it and set up his bed. "OK," Jace snuggled up into his seats. "Night, Roddy."

"Night, kiddo."

Hot Rod really hoped that this would be the last thing he heard on the matter. Because if he lost this boy, and his companionship, he wasn't sure what he would do.


	5. Dangers

A/N: So, now that I have finally decided on the pairings, I finally have a list of the couples. Now that it's been out a while, I will make them known. Canon to the movies or otherwise.

PAIRINGS: IzabellaxOC, CadexViviane, OptimusxElita, WillxSarah, TessaxShane (mentioned)

These are all the "officials" for the story so far. May change as I keep going, but we will see.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5  
Dangers  
**

Hot Rod was relieved to find that Jace was adjusting better after that day.

Jace had decided he preferred sleeping in Hot Rod, which the mech hadn't argued about. After all, if there was any kind of attack, it meant that Jace was right there for him to protect. But at the same time, he was happy to see that Jace was starting to adjust well to their new refugee camp, which seemed to welcome him well enough with the exception of Gears.

Though there were the uneasy times as well.

Such as the night around four weeks after they had arrived in the camp. They mostly used their inner systems to get the news, playing it on their radios. But that night was the night they'd picked up something that deeply unsettled them. _"I repeat what I have just been informed of. A small camp in which a group of suspected Cybertronians were hiding was firebombed today,"_ Hot Rod tensed at the news, completely unnerved as all the members of the camp gathered around Inferno, who was playing it. _"There are a confirmed twelve robot casualties, but no human fatalities..."_ It hadn't even gotten further before Gears was already snapping: "Turn it off!"

"This is important, Gears. We need to know how close the firebombing was," Inferno snapped back, speaking over the voice on the radio. "There are three camps in Texas alone..."

Gears huffed, causing Hot Rod to shoot one of his infamous "Gears glares" at him before he spoke up again. This time, his tone and demeanor were rougher. And his words surprised them all. "You all care about the child so much. Do you want to scare him?" he nodded over at Jace, who was sitting on Hot Rod's shoulder. "At least put the fragging thing through our private com channels for this one."

Hot Rod raised an optic ridge. "Since when do you care?"

Gears gave him a glare back at this point. "I don't, I just don't want to listen to it's bellyaching!"

That's when the final member of their little group spoke up. "The kid should hear this... We aren't going to do anything good by hiding the dark truth of the situation from him," he spoke up, then turned to look at Jace himself. "He knows we'll protect him, right little guy?"

Hot Rod hated the fact that Bulkhead was right. But the tall, large green mech usually was, he learned. As a former Wrecker, he may have been a bit of a "tough guy", but he also seemed to have a lot of intelligence. "I... I'm not afraid," Jace replied, surprising Hot Rod. "Nothing's going to happen to us, I know it."

"That naiive optimism," Gears grumbled. "Of course he'd have it."

Inferno again hushed him quietly, as the radio continued on. _"It is said that the refugee camp, located in South Carolina, is still being cleared out. As there still may yet be survivors,"_ they all breathed a sigh of relief, both at the sign of survivors, and the fact that the attack had been far enough away to relax. _"In other news..."_

When they shut off the radio, Moonracer took a deep sigh of relief. "There, see everyone? Nothing to worry about! They're busy combing this 'South Carolina'," she noted, her voice as peppy as usual. "We're still safe here."

Gears snorted. "But for how long? We need to move at the first sign of anyone catching wind of us. This is no longer a game, they said there were a dozen killed, frag it, a dozen," Gears explained frustrated. "This is horseslag. I show up with the promise of safe haven from Optimus Prime himself. And what do I get? This is even worse than Cybertron at the end of the war! At least there we knew what threat we were up against."

Jace looked between his friends - all of whom definitely looked nervous. And to tell the truth, though he tried to be a brave kid, he was too. Why would the humans attack the Autobots? They'd never done anything, in fact they'd tried to save them! "But why are they doing this?" he finally asked, surprising them all. "You all saved us in Chicago! Or at least some of you did."

"Fear, and pandemonium, young one," Inferno explained. "Fear does horrible things to what once were good people. What's more, people have caught on this was not the first huge-scale invasion, nor attack on major cities. Mission City, Shanghai..."

Hot Rod looked at his charge for a moment, noting that Jace still didn't get it. Of course he didn't - he was only barely eight years old. "People are scared, Jace," he explained, taking the boy into his palm and running circles along his back with a finger. "They don't understand why these things are happening. And they don't understand us either. So they are reacting the way any terrified species would."

"That's stupid! They can't actually blame you..."

"But they do," Sunstreaker piped up, looking over at Jace. "And the fragged up thing is none of us can blame them after what the 'Cons did. The fragging government forced us to keep hidden for so long..."

"No lie! If they had just let Prime talk after Mission City... We could have shown them," Sideswipe flared a bit, extremely agitated as well. "This whole mess could have been avoided if their first introduction to us wasn't the day The Fallen sent that message. Now they think we're all savage monsters!"

Hot Rod stood to his feet, knowing this conversation was going to places that Jace didn't need to hear. Their anger at the humans, and what to do after this strike just being two things of many. And something that the adults needed to discuss among themselves. He carefully walked him toward the saloon, and set the boy down. "Jace, go sleep in a bedroom tonight, alright? It's bedtime and we'll be up late."

Jace frowned a bit at Hot Rod, looking up at him. "Are we going to have to leave already, Roddy?"

"I don't think so. But if we do, it's only because we need to stay safe," Hot Rod explained, pausing yet again. "I promise I'll fill you in tomorrow, kiddo. Goodnight."

That was the last thing Hot Rod said before walking off to rejoin the others.

* * *

They didn't end up moving, but for the next week, they went on radio silence with their human allies.

It was rather odd, given the circumstances, but Jace luckily did not complain about rationing. What did seem to bother him though, was how tense everyone seemed to be. Even the normally cheery and snappy Hot Rod was greatly on edge for a while.

It was currently in the middle of their week of radio silence when Jace approached Hot Rod with the question. And though it didn't necessarily surprise him, it did catch him off-guard. "Roddy, are you scared?"

Hot Rod turned his helm from the glowing sunset to look at the boy that had joined him. He had taken himself out to a hillside for a bit to blow off steam. With a sigh, he titled his head, trying to see why the child was asking. "Why, bud, are you?" he asked, to which the boy nervously nodded in response. "Jace, I'd never let anything happen to you..."

"I'm scared something will happen to YOU though!" Jace replied, surprising his guardian greatly. "Mom and dad are already gone... And if they hurt you, then what?"

Hot Rod looked almost stunned by the fact that Jace was scared for him. He frowned a bit, not liking the thought that the child was so terrified. Though at the same time, he understood. Jace was an orphan, and Hot Rod had taken care of him for so long. Sure, maybe if he died another Autobot would take him - but maybe not...

And what's more, he would lose a mech that loved and cared for him. He'd lose the closest thing to a father he'd had in the last year. "Jace... Come here," he motioned the boy over, allowing him to approach with some hesitation. "Look at me... The second I have any indication we are in danger, I will leave. Nothing is going to happen to me either."

Jace seated himself beside the giant robot, letting the mech cup his hand around his body. It was clear that he was shaken from everything, but Hot Rod had to be strong. "I'm sorry that I got you into this, mon petit," he explained, finally speaking up. "I should have taken the risk and taken you to the humans... You should not be so afraid of anyone's lives."

The boy stood up at that, after not even having been comforted for a minute. "No! I'm glad we met Roddy!" Jace explained. "You've taken good care of me... I love being with you."

Hot Rod also added that Jace would be in foster care had he in his head. But now that things were so serious, he also had to acknowledge that his hasty decisions did have consequences. "Jason," Jace was surprised at the use of his rarely-spoken full first name, but still took it to mean he should pay attention. "I do not regret it, and I love you very much. But I do not blame you, or rather would not if you now resented me. You do not have to say these things if..."

Jace looked at his guardian again, shaking his head. "I'm not just saying that! I'm glad you took me, I'm glad I'm here," he explained, shaking his head. "I don't want to be afraid of you guys like everyone else..."

Hot Rod vented out quietly, understanding the child to some degree. But then again, Jace was still a child. What would happen as he grew up? What if they came into the path of these monsters? Jace may have to watch friends gunned down in front of him... He could easily see the worst that humanity had to offer.

No matter what way he spun it, Hot Rod now understood Jace would be forced to grow up. And if they weren't lucky, he may even be forced to fight.

Taking a deep breath, the mech stood to his feet again. For a moment, his optics were deep in thought. But as he really thought about things, he now understood what the others had said when he first came here. Jace didn't have to be a soldier, let alone a child one. But he did need to learn to fight, to protect himself.

Because Primus knew that if they were coming for the Autobots, they would come for Jace if they found him too.

He looked over at Jace quietly. Knowing that the boy was reading his robotic features in hopes of getting some idea of what he was thinking. After a long moment, however, he finally spoke. "I'm going to train you - really train you starting when the radio silence is done," Hot Rod told him, surprising Jace. "If you know how to truly protect yourself, you'll have less of a reason to be afraid."

Jace looked dumbfounded in response. "You're going to train me? Like, really train me?"

Hot Rod nodded his head. "Don't get too excited though. No guns, not yet at least. But these will not be the simple moves I have been teaching you," Jace swallowed a bit, surprised by the comment. "Now come on. You need to eat, it's time for your current ration."

Hot Rod genuinely hoped he wouldn't live to regret this decision.

* * *

Jace sat up late that night reading a comic book.

He'd found it in one of the many buildings, probably left over by someone who used to work there - given it was once a tourist attraction. For the moment, he saw it as an escape, and one he desperately needed. Comics were his usual form of escape before the world had gone to hell: Spider-Man, Daredevil, Batman, Superman... In them he saw the heroes that gave him hope.

And to this day, they still gave him hope that the heroes of his world would overcome this.

He leaned against the seats of Hot Rod quietly, staring out the window. As usual, there was one Autobot keeping watch now that the attack had happened. Tonight it was Bulkhead, who was leaned against a sturdier building with a rifle to his side. Jace hadn't known much about the mech yet - despite his friendliness, but right now he looked so tough and serious.

That was how it felt all the time now, he guessed. Rough and tense, scary... There was a good reason that Jace was scared for his friends, but a better reason to trust them. Even if it was youthful optimism, he knew of three times the Autobots succeeded in saving them all. Three times that they had done the impossible.

And he knew that at the end of the day they could do it again.

But what did that mean for the human race? What side did that put him on? Jace no longer knew, he was too young to grasp most of it as it was. But at the same time, he felt like in some eyes, eight or not, he was a traitor to his kind. Something which he wished wasn't true.

He placed the comic book down again, laying down to stare up at the roof of Hot Rod's car form. He had never lived through so much fear and paranoia before. But it felt like the worse this situation got, the worse that became. He wondered how long he, and Hot Rod for that matter, could hole up with this group. A few more weeks, months? Could they get lucky and spend the rest of their time out there?

Lucky, it was odd to think of it as lucky...

A part of him wondered what Captain America, Spider-Man, or the rest would do. But his thoughts turned up nothing, knowing that it was weird to think on those terms. As feared and different as those heroes were - it was nothing like this. And besides, there were no superheroes. No people with special powers.

The closest thing the world had to superheroes were the Autobots, and now they wanted to hurt

Again, he looked at the comic book, the pictures of the colorful superheroes adorning it. And finally realized that there was a danger in being a hero. The sacrifices for the greater good one had to make. The Autobots had to go into hiding because they were too good of mechs to want to hurt the humans, not unless provoked anyway.

And he swore to himself, even at his young age, that he would help them in any way he could.

* * *

A/N: I know, last two chapters were short-ish. But hopefully the quality is the same!


	6. Pain

**IMPORTANT A/N:** So this will reference the Transformers: Classified novels. I have not read them, nor know much about them or if they are even canon. But I wanted to incorporate this a bit into Gears' backstory and hatred of the human race at the present. So at the very least we can say that his human buddy and his brother are at least canon.

Also in this fic, I am going by the fact that Cybertronian vernacular in the movies seems more capable of something a human can speak than in other continuities. I hope this doesn't off-put anyone, but yeah, it's happening.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6  
Pain  
**

"Mr. Gears, can I ask you a question?"

The mech grimaced at the sound of that innocent, eight year old voice. He'd nearly forgotten the boy had finished his training exercises about an hour ago, and with Hot Rod on patrol he was now left with the rest of them. He sighed, rolling his optics and noting to himself the probably would probably ask anyway. "If you must," he noted as he strode down the road of the ghost town. "Doesn't mean I have to answer."

Jace shook his head. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Gears looked as though he couldn't believe he'd asked that question. The mech didn't know what to say - it wasn't that he hated Jace. Frankly, he didn't like kids... At least not since... "I don't hate you, OK? So get that out of your head. I've said I'm not a fan of kids, I was only ever fond of one and," He paused quietly. "And now he's gone..."

Jace looked skeptical. "What do you mean he's gone?"

Gears wanted to scream at him to shut up. Primus, he hated talking about this. But nearly every 'Bot from NEST that he ran into asked him the same questions. "He's dead. I'd known the kid as long as I'd been on Earth. He was a good friend of mine, so when things went to pit, he and his brother hid me at their home," he stated quietly, his voice almost uncharacteristically sad. "Some NEST defect gave them up. I was on patrol at the time, and only had time to watch him and his brother executed because they wouldn't give me up. Murdered in cold blood by _your_ kind."

Jace paused, and stopped, as if dumbfounded by the statement. "But... You said he was a kid."

"He was only fifteen," Gears replied darkly, his voice getting angrier as he did. "And they shot him dead... What's more was they were going to call in "clean up" for it. Primus, if I hadn't worked fast when they did that they probably wouldn't have even been buried. But I wouldn't let that happen - to me they were family. Practically the closest I've ever come to considering anyone my "kid"."

Jace looked at Gears, who had now stopped to eye the child quietly. "What was his name?"

Gears huffed, what the frag did this kid care? But whatever, the child wasn't getting scared at all this new information. So he guessed he'd see how far he could go with the story until this boy went away. He didn't care to be bothered... "Kevin and Duane Bowman," he replied. "Now are you done badgering me? Because the point is I don't hate you. I hate the human race in general for being capable of being as evil as the Decepticons. To resort to killing SPARKLINGS."

And then Jace said the thing that surprised him... "I'm sorry about Kevin and Duane. I can tell you really cared about them," Gears huffed, was this child actually showing him sympathy? "I know what it's like to lose someone. So I understand... I'm still mad at the Decepticons for killing my family."

Gears wanted to scream - but perhaps for the first time realized something. Jace made a weird - if not uneasy point. The humans were suffering from loss too... And though he felt no sympathy for those who took it out against them. He did feel at least the smallest shred of pity for people like this boy. The ones who had done nothing, who probably never would have taken up arms against the Autobots like this...

There were supporters out there still, and he knew it. Supporters who had probably lost loved ones too and it sucked.

He groaned a bit, rubbing the back of his helm. Of course, an eight year old had to say something so simple that made him take a step back and think. "Yeah, well, that probably makes you part of the two percentile of humans I actually feel sorry for."

"Who? The kids?"

Gears shook his head. "Well, them. And any of the innocent. The humans that actually had good sparks and should not have to go through this," he explained, gritting his denta a bit behind his faceplate. "You tell anyone I said that, and I'll deny it."

"I know."

"Good, now scram. It's almost time for MY daily patrol."

He was surprised when Jace actually did as he was told. He watched the boy go, and looked up at the horizon wishing he hadn't had the burning memories of Kevin or Duane yet again in the back of his processor.

* * *

 **"I am Jaal."**

Hot Rod chuckled as the boy made yet another mistake, though he was working hard. This was only his third month of lessons in regards to the Cybertronian language, and only his second lesson in speaking it. And while he still wasn't able to really able to form the best sentences, he was working on it. After all, it had taken some time before he could read or spell the equivalent of his name as well.

Hot Rod shook his head. "No, no. There's a bit more emphasis at the start. Like this - **My designation is Jace** ," he explained. "Go ahead, try again."

Jace looked up at his guardian from the porch that he was sitting on during the lesson. Of course, Jace knew what Hot Rod was saying. He'd already learned to understand basic Cybertronian during the first few months of being with the mech - at his insistence. **"My friendship is jail."**

There was hearty laughter at that one, to which Hot Rod turned to find Inferno approaching. Clearly, the mech had been listening in on their lesson. "You're starting to teach him to speak basic Cybertroninan, eh?" he asked, to which Hot Rod nodded his head. "Well, kid's pretty good at it. He may not have said what you wanted him too but that's still four more words than I expected for him to know."

"I thought this would be easier," Hot Rod replied. "I thought it would be when I agreed to teach him our language."

A hearty chuckle gave escaped Inferno as Hot Rod noted that. "Roddy, teaching someone Cybertronian without a data card in their processor is like teaching them Latin," Hot Rod raised an optic ridge. "Seriously, look it up - dead human language. Some of our words even sound the same."

"I can say a few words right!" Jace raised a hand. "Like **Hot Rod** , **family, parents**..."

 **"Ah very good, youngling. You may just get it yet,"** there was a deafening silence from Jace when he said that. "Ah, he hasn't been learning to understand it very long, has he?"

Hot Rod chuckled, shaking his head. "He can read and write it pretty well now. Y'know, with a bit of help here and there. Which is why we moved on to speaking and understanding it anyway. Give it a bit of time," Hot Rod replied, very matter-of-factly. "I mean, it took us five years to teach speaking or understanding it to adult organic lifeforms on Planet Kryosis. Here we're dealing with a child."

Inferno shrugged, then replied. "Well, children latch on to languages far easier than adults. But I'd still assume it'll be another two or three years, yeah," he explained. "Especially if you're planning to teach him anything beyond basic. Or do you know any other Cybertronian dialects?"

Hot Rod shook his head. "I'm not exactly an academy mech. I dropped out to join the war effort," Hot Rod pointed out. "Besides, he just needs to know basic to really communicate with most mechs."

Jace listened carefully, wishing that he was able to speak it much more clearly. "Well, Hot Rod taught me other words too!" he proclaimed proudly, though Hot Rod's optics widened as he turned to stop him. "Like slag, frag, scrap."

Hot Rod facepalmed, having told the child to not reveal that he had basically taught him to curse in Cybertronian already. Not that it had been hard, Hot Rod used them sometimes and the boy was easy to catch on. Of course, the good-humored Inferno gave a hearty laugh at that, finding the humor in it. "Of course he taught you those already! Those are his favorite words," he joked, putting an arm around Hot Rod's shoulders. "Just don't use those around femmes, especially adult ones. That ain't proper, got it youngling?"

"You're the boss, Inferno," Jace grinned. "Roddy says I shouldn't use 'em, but I do it anyway when he isn't listening..."

"Do you now?" Hot Rod asked.

"You do it when you think I'm not listening, so it's only fair."

Inferno continued to laugh now, given the truth of the statement as Hot Rod looked embarrassed. **"You sure he's not your biological son, Hot Rod? That's your own fragging logic."**

 **"Shut up!"**

Jace crossed his arms, feeling like he must have made a good point. But it was Hot Rod's turn to speak up again, his optics trying not to twitch. "You know what, kiddo. I think it's time for your exercises," he referred to his training as that. "Let's go."

Inferno chuckled as Hot Rod immediately started to lead Jace away. Of course, the more he saw of this kid, the more he could tell he WAS being raised by Hot Rod. After all, the kid already had his joking attitude, and very obviously sarcastic. "Oh Kup," Inferno spoke to himself. "I can't wait for you to meet your grandcreation, you're gonna have so much fun."

He definitely could imagine that was going to be quite a day.

* * *

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but you have a good kid."

Hot Rod was surprised when Gears approached him near sunset to say that. His optics turned toward the usually stoic and grouchy mech as he stood near the saloon, waiting for Jace to finish his dinner. The mech stiffened a bit, and turned to face Gears with a look of confusion. "Uhhhh. Thank you, I think?" Hot Rod replied, tilting his head. "Is this some sort of trick? That's the first nice thing you've said about him since we got here."

Gears snorted, placing his hands on hips in a deep chuckle. Now Hot Rod was really scared, usually Gears wasn't one to chuckle except at his own personal jokes. "No, he and I just talked later... Still not a big fan of younglings, but I think we reached an understanding," he explained, though his face slowly turned serious. "Which is why I've come to have a little chat with you..."

Hot Rod shifted on his feet, knowing he'd have to talk to Jace about this "talk" later. "Yeah, what about?"

Gears was silent for a moment - then turned to look at the saloon. It was clear that whatever the mech had to say, it must have been painful from the look in his optics. "I once had a kid in my life like Jace is for you," Hot Rod's optic ridge's furrowed as he heard that. "A young boy who I did everything in my power to protect. Even helped to raise him for a while back when I was at NEST..."

Hot Rod wasn't sure what to say about that. After saying he'd never wanted younglings before, he was taken aback... "You, but I thought..."

"He was the only person I ever cared to be like a "parental unit" too," Gears replied bluntly, his voice tearse and his optics glaring. "I get what you're going through. When an innocent depends on you, regardless of your feelings on younglings you can't help it... They grow dependent on you, and that's that."

Gears heaved a long, heavy sigh. "You need to be careful, with Jace that is. Do you know where "my youngling" is now?" there was a shake of Hot Rod's head that was followed by a blunt response. "Dead. I left him alone for two hours, convincing myself he'd be OK. And the next thing I know, I was burying him and his older brother so that they couldn't quietly cremate them and wipe them from the records."

For the first time in all the centuries he'd known Gears, Hot Rod felt a pang of sympathy for the mech. He looked at him in the optics, voice soft. "Gears, I had no idea... No wonder you're so angry at the humans," Gears looked away. "I..."

"Don't get sappy at me! I've grieved enough, that's not the point," Gears growled a bit in response. "My point is take care of him. You know that not all the humans are like Franklin. Chances are someone is going to try to take him from you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But someday."

Hot Rod shook his head in response. "Not every human is like the humans who killed your boy either."

Gears snorted, throwing his head back. "They're the ones hunting us. So you know they're the majority now... Too many humans fueled by anger. Anger towards a group that saved them," Hot Rod's spark sank. "The point is, you have a good kid. I don't want him to have that fate. You hear me? We need to save the good ones. Keep them alive. Or someday we're going to find all that's left are the psychos."

Hot Rod hated that Gears was probably right, but he knew in his spark that he was. If these humans were willing to kill a kid, as Gears implied... Well, he'd tear apart the person that tried that with Jace, but none-the-less it disturbed him. "I'd protect him with my last breath. If anyone dies of the two of us, it will be me," he crossed his arm over his chest and beat it twice with a fist. "My son means everything to me, mon ami. Of that you can be sure."

Gears nodded with seeming satisfaction at that response. Clearly, that was what he wanted to hear, or at least, something along those lines. "Good, now I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him," the mech answered bluntly. "This conversation never happened. No one here even knows about Kevin, and for the sake of my own grieving cycle, I'd like to keep it that way."

Hot Rod nodded, completely understanding that. Every mech had their hidden pain that they had to face themselves. As painful, and horrible as that may have seemed, that was not uncommon for them - especially while at war. "Your secret's safe with me," he finally responded before thinking a moment. "Listen, if you ever..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there," Gears held up a hand. "This doesn't make me want to spend more time with the boy. I still don't do kids..."

Hot Rod's doorwings lowered a bit, understanding now why he was so dark about it. The loss of someone one saw as a child would probably break anyone in that way. "Regardless if you ever want to talk about it," Hot Rod explained. "I'm all audio receptors."

There was a long silence, and then Gears turned around. "I appreciate that."

And then Gears was gone, walking away without another word. He left Hot Rod to his thoughts, as the young mech turned to again look towards the building in which Jace ate. With a renewed drive to keep Jace safe, and continue what he'd started now...

He just hoped things would never escalate the way they had for Gears.


	7. Father and Son

A/N: First major time skip! In order to not make this story drag, there will definitely be a few of these. This is simply the first!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7  
Father and Son**

Before either could blink, a half a year had passed.

That was enough time for two other camps to announce to them they'd fled. The group of humans hunting them were cunning, but normally the refugee camps could see them coming if they kept their eyes out. There had been casualties in-between those evacuations but they chose not to focus on that, rather focusing on the good.

It was also enough time for Jace to turn nine about a month ago. They'd had a quiet little celebration for it, though he didn't get gifts, the human allies had managed to sneak a cake in. Jace had just been happy to celebrate a nice little birthday - and never asked for anything else.

Hot Rod wished that weren't the case. If he could, he'd make a big deal out of Jace's birthdays, but life didn't allow that. Either way, he'd enjoyed himself, and they'd all spent the celebration enjoying each other's company, and sharing different stories while going into their high grade stashes.

Otherwise, things had been rather quiet around the encampment. With Jace continuing his lessons in Cybertronian language, and in self-defense in earnest. He was getting better at speaking the dialect, and when he could, tried to speak in it from time-to-time outside his lessons as practice.

Speak of the devil, Hot Rod supposed as he soon heard. **"Hot Rod, is it true toilets have dogs?"**

Well, he said he was getting better, but Hot Rod didn't pretend he was anywhere near that good yet. He laughed a little, and looked down upon his charge as the nine year old approached him on the hill they spent a lot of time with. "Good try, but that didn't make any sense, mon petit. So I do suggest you ask the question in English," he noted teasingly. "What is the question?"

Jace frowned a bit, but still put his hands on his hips. "I thought I did good!"

"You asked me if toilets have dogs."

At that, the boy's face went red, clearly embarrassed by that. "Aw man," Jace kicked at the ground. "I'm never gonna get it right, am I?"

Hot Rod chuckled, knowing that the boy was frustrated. But in truth, he was making better progress than any of them had assumed he would by now. "You're learning well enough, now just ask me your question bud," he playfully slugged his charge with a knuckle. "You can try again if you'd like."

Jace put his hands in his pockets. "I was just asking if we're leaving soon..."

Hot Rod blinked a bit, but really didn't have an answer for Jace. He knew why the boy was asking, they'd never spent this much time in one place. Or at least, that was why he assumed the little boy was asking. "I don't think we have a reason to, mon ami. You like it here, don't you?" he asked, to which Jace nodded. "You even have gotten Gears off your case now."

"No, I like it here. I want to stay," Jace replied. "I was just asking."

Hot Rod nodded his head slowly, seeming to understand where he was coming from. Though a part of him did wonder if it was not left over from him wishing he could be in a town. However small it may have been. He knew that this was further away from society than they had been before. And unlike the other times, he hadn't chanced a drive into the city as he had sometimes done at other hideouts.

Whether Jace liked it there or not, he had a feeling a part of him missed getting around.

Hot Rod's doorwings shifted as he spoke. "Do you wish to go into the city?" Hot Rod explained. "I can imagine perhaps this is you wanting to stretch your legs. See other humans..."

Jace looked like he wanted to confirm that, but at the same time tried to keep that quiet. But Hot Rod understood that, after all, who wouldn't? "Jace, it is not unusual to miss your own kind," he explained, optics softening. "You're close your second year of living with me, now. And you are mostly surrounded with other 'Bots."

The boy was silent, crouching a bit, he shook his head. "It's not that, Roddy. Yeah, I miss my friends and stuff, I just," he chewed his lip slightly and tried to think of how he could put it. "Things are getting worse. I get that... People are dying faster now."

Hot Rod really wished he could tell him that wasn't true. But of course the boy had noticed, he was too smart for his own good. "We had this talk a few months ago, and I repeat what I said then. Nothing bad will happen to me, or you," he explained. "We may need to move some time in the coming months. But it is for your safety, mon petit."

"I just wish they didn't want to hurt you. That we could stop running," Jace was silent for a moment, and then the next words startled Hot Rod a bit. "Maybe if they just saw... Just saw what a good dad you are to me they'd stop."

Hot Rod was silent a moment, trying to take in what Jace had just said. Did he really see him as his father? Or had that been wishful thinking on his part? He shook his head, and then decided it was best to ask it in a subtle way. "I'm not sure one caretakers-."

"But you're not my caretaker, you're my dad," Jace replied. "I know we don't say that, but I think it. You're just as good a dad as mine was..."

Hot Rod rubbed his neck, surprised by the response. His mind turned toward this, unsure of how to respond properly. How did one respond properly? Of course, he, in turn, saw Jace as his son, but still... "How long have you considered me your sire?"

Jace looked at him. "I heard you and Inferno talking one night. About how you are basically the closest thing I have," his brow furrowed, and he looked down. "I mean I thought of you like that for a long time... It didn't take that long. You take care of me, you love me, and you make me feel safe... Just like my dad did."

Hot Rod nodded, understanding what he meant. "I... I simply wasn't sure if it was my place to bring the subject forward," he explained. "You're still grieving for the sire that raised you. I did not want to take his, or your carrier's place."

"Some kids have two dads, why can't I?"

Hot Rod didn't take the time to explain that even he knew that sometimes meant something different. All the same, he nodded his head a bit. "I suppose that's sound logic for someone your age," he explained. "Be it as it may, I may be your father in your eyes. And you may be my son in my optics... But we live in a world that doesn't understand that, sadly. And as it stands there is very little chance they will soon."

He noted the way Jace's eyes lit up when he said he considered him his son. Though it was soon replaced by a look that told him that Jace was deep in thought, and unsure. "I wish that people weren't like that. Because I don't like running around like this," he told Hot Rod honestly. "And you can never actually be my dad can you? Since we can't... We'll be places like this?"

Hot Rod now realized for the first time why not being able to stay in one place bothered Jace. It meant no permanence. He was moving from place to place, living as a fugitive... And there was no way, no matter what they did, that Hot Rod could sign paperwork that would change that. As such, Jace had to wonder if that really made them father and son. If he'd always be an orphan...

"Jason, we don't need to live in one place. Or go into a city for that," Hot Rod explained as he reached down and scooped him up onto his shoulder. "Peu importe où nous allons, mon coeur est à vous."

Jace looked at him with a tilted head, clearly confused. To which Hot Rod translated the French for his young friend. "'No matter where we go, my heart is yours'. We need no paper or human government to be father and son," then with a twinkle in his optic, he added. "We can be here, or halfway around the world. And you will always be my son."

"Even though you're only on the run because of... Y'know?"

"It didn't matter to me when we started this journey," Hot Rod replied gently. "And it won't matter a camp from now. Or two camps from now... Or even if this is the last. I assure you."

Jace smiled slowly, and leaned against his neck. "I love you, Roddy."

"I love you too."

And he hoped that would be the last of his fears.

* * *

"So he called you dad then?"

He had been returning from patrol later that night when he'd told Inferno. Well, of course he had, he was practically wearing the 'dad' role like a badge of honor. But at the same time, he knew that this was only a small step. He wasn't "dad" yet even if he was now acknowledged as the role.

All the same, he nodded his head slowly. "I'm still "Roddy", but he made it very clear. He sees me as his sire. Which contributes to his fears of moving," he explained, trying to keep himself calm. "I feel awful, the fact he worries about that. About being taken from me, or that something will happen to us."

Inferno placed a hand on his young friend's shoulder. With a shake of his head, he looked him in the optics. "Just make sure that nothing happens and it will be fine," he offered the mech calmly. "Of course it's hard hearing that though. It's part of the reason that I would never bring a youngling into this."

Hot Rod frowned, even if he knew that was a good point. It was hard raising a child in all of this chaos, but he also didn't regret it at the same time. "I'm glad I did to a point. I have seen so much war in my life. And I've been soldier, spy, and warrior. For once it's nice just to be a 'dad'," he explained, his optics warming. "Though I feel like I'm becoming Kup."

"Eh, you ain't old as him at least," Inferno snorted. "He'll be proud of you when he sees you again though. Proud of the fact you paid it forward."

Hot Rod smiled at that, hoping that his friend was right. He liked to believe he would have done Kup right by a lot of things. But if he could have done him right by doing for Jace what Kup had done for him... By becoming his dad and keeping him happy in such dark times... Well, that would make him happy as well.

But this also made him have to think ahead... "Listen, Inferno. How much longer do you think we CAN stay here?" Inferno turned his head, surprised by the question. "I know that this group is getting closer state-wise, so should I be preparing him to leave?"

Of course, Hot Rod had told him, and hoped/believed that they wouldn't have to. Yet a part of him worried about that for different reasons as well. Now that they had established their relationship, his desire to keep him safe continued to build. "That's up to you," Inferno replied. "I do not believe most of us are compelled to leave. But you have a child to think about. So I will understand if you do."

"I don't want to..." Hot Rod replied.

"And neither does he," Inferno responded matter-of-factly. "But with how unpredictable this all has been? Who knows if we'll have a choice..."

And that was the answer Hot Rod was afraid he would give.


End file.
